


4

by tormenta_azul



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tormenta_azul/pseuds/tormenta_azul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a stucky poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	4

steve puts a hand on the glass  
watching his breath fog it up  
watching bucky's face as he  
is frozen.

"i know how it feels, buck"  
"you won't be in there long"  
"i miss you, buck"  
"i love you, buck"

the scientists get emotional  
over the things steve says  
over the way steve looks  
at bucky. 

he draws bucky  
bucky standing  
bucky sleeping  
it's all bucky.

he writes about bucky  
bucky's hair  
bucky's skin  
bucky's everything. 

"come back to me, buck"


End file.
